mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
User Review: Sonic Chronicles (By: Kassie Macabre)
Sonic Chronicles is a pretty good game. I like to think of it as a Sonic version of Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Some people loathe it, some people like it, it's not as good as the games before it, but still pretty good, and its charm keeps me from not liking it. It's flawed, but I still like it. Plot: Sonic defeats Eggman, and he presumably dies. Later, Knuckles gets kidnapped by the Marauders, who also stole the Chaos Emeralds.They find out that the GUN troops know where to search for the Marauders. They go after them to save Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds. There is a lot more, but I don't want to spoil it, so I'll just say that it's really good. 9/10 Characters: I love that Sonic Chronicles has a ton of characters. There's Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge (Yes!), Big (WHY?), Knuckles, Cream, Eggman (Well, I guess I spoiled it. Sorry.) Shadow, Omega, and Shade. I hate Big, Cream and Shadow, but the rest of these characters are really cool. Shade isn't as cool as Tikal, but I still like her. I'm not going to describe all the characters, because that would make this section huge, but most of them are pretty good. 9/10 Music: Well, here is the most infamous part of Sonic Chronicles. It's actually not that bad, in my opinion. Sure, it sounds really weird, but I kinda like it that way. This could be interpreted in a bad way, but it's quirky like the rest of the game, and I like it. It is the worst Sonic soundtrack, but that is only because most Sonic soundtracks sound like they are what you hear when you enter Heaven. 9/10 Graphics: Again, a lot of people don't like the graphics, and again, they are quirky and weird and I like them. I pretty much have the exact same opinions about the graphics and music. 9/10 Gameplay: Sonic Chronicles was surprisingly addicting. I really had a good time with it. Letting players save whenever they wanted was REALLY nice. However, I saved so much that the cutscene before the final boss got glitched up and I couldn't get to it... at least I assume that is why that happened. Anyway, most of the playable characters are pretty good. Sonic can attack a lot per turn because of how fast he is (duh) Eggman and Tails have pretty cool machine based attacks. Cream can replace items, and she can throw her pet at enemies to kill them (not kidding.) Knuckles and Shade are powerful and have really satisfying attacks. Omega is pretty much a demi-god. Shadow and Amy are pretty strong and cool to use. Big is really slow and I hated using him. However, Rouge is worse. She is faster than most of the characters, but she is really weak. It was heartbreaking that she was basically dead weight, because I was looking forward to playing as her for the first time. So, the team I would recommend would be Sonic ('cause he's mandatory), Knuckles or Shade, Omega, and Shadow. The combat revolves around actually fun quick time events. Moves like the Uppercut, Axe Kick, Heal, Tantrum, Jewel Storm, Chaos Spear, and Beam Cannon were INSANELY fun to use. It was also REALLY satisfying to deal a ton of damage to bosses. 9/10 Final Score: 45/50